1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for capturing and editing a moving image, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for easily capturing and editing a moving image in a mobile environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to capture still images using a mobile device (such as a mobile phone), a background frame is first chosen prior to capturing (i.e., photographing). Once capturing is completed, the background frame is placed on a layer of a display screen, and a picture frame that is directly captured by the user is placed at a central mask area of the display screen. In such a manner, two picture frames are combined into a composite image.
The recent trend of moving image user created content (UCC) currently being produced is toward moving image UCC with particular themes (for example, broadcast parodies such as drama, comedy, exercise training, or a cooking course). That is, simply inserting a background frame into a subject picture image will not complete captured moving image UCC.
In this case, by setting a template suitable for the moving image in advance, it is possible to allow even a user who is unfamiliar with capturing moving images to easily create moving image UCC.
Furthermore, with the recent proliferation of moving image UCC, there is an increasing demand for sharing moving images captured and edited with a mobile device. Conventionally, users download moving images captured by digital cameras or camcorders using their personal computers (PC), edit the moving images, and then upload the edited moving images to the Internet for sharing.
Some existing smart phones are equipped with moving image editor functions. However, these smart phones have inadequate editing functions and are not user friendly. For example, the Samsung Smartphone M4500 has a built-in moving image editor application. In order for a user to edit a moving image effect, a complex procedure, which may involve a five to six operation user interface, is provided.
In Korean Patent Registration No. 0652763 entitled, “A Method and Apparatus for Editing Moving Image File of a Mobile Terminal,” a technology of simply adjusting lengths of moving images is described, without teaching ways editing the moving image in a diversified manner (such as imparting a screen transition effect to the moving image). That is, the disclosed patent is not closely related to a technology of processing moving images captured by mobile terminals.
In addition, a PC-based moving image editor application (such as Adobe Premiere) is suitably applied in an environment where the interface is a large-sized display and a mouse exists. However, the PC-based moving image editor application is not applicable in a display-input limited environment, such as a mobile device.
In addition, a web-based moving image editor application (such as Jumpcut) that has a plainer user interface (UI) configuration (such as a preview screen, a timeline, a story board panel, and/or an effect panel) is not suitable for a limited display, such as a mobile device.